EddyLee: Stubborn Love
by CulDeSacc
Summary: Part 2 of the 3 part Story, the aftermath of Kevin's party have left the Eds separated again, in this part Eddy finds himself falling for a woman he has nothing, and yet everything in common with, Lee Kanker.
1. Chapter 1

**-11:30 a.m.****-**

**-Peach Creek Gym-**

The shortest of the 3 boys named Ed sat down on the red dirt of the construction yard, his work day only half way over. Eddy removed the hand towel from his pocket and wiped his soaking face, the summer heat now at it's peak. After proving that laying out steel beams was easy work for the muscle clad teen, Eddy's father Jack decided he was ready to be promoted to his new job: even more steel beam layout, what sounded like a joke to Jack was taken seriously by Eddy, as he took his now doubled work load with stride.

Eddy sat on the dirt with his back against some of the steel beams he had just moved, showing up for work at 7 a.m. and working non-stop til now, Jack agreed Eddy had earned himself a break. The teenager threw his head back, letting the overbearing Sun shine down on him. Of all the emotions Eddy was feeling; tired, exhausted, hot, hungry, one emotion he was **not** feeling, was happy.

It happened 2 weeks ago, at Kevin's little 'Welcome Home' party. A little while after Ed left with May, the night went off the rails

**-2 weeks prior-**

**-Kevin and Nazz's House-**

**-11:15 p.m.-**

_"So she didn't even work at the circus?"_ Jimmy questioned, nursing Johnny who had just vomited and was now curled over on the floor.

_"Nope, she was just yer everyday carnival attendee."_ Eddy replied, polishing his knuckles on his shirt.

_"As much as I denounce a physical relationship with a woman you just met, I must say i can't blame you."_ Double D added, now teaching himself how to play Call of Duty on Kevin's TV.

_"Oh really? Why's that?"_

_"What color did you say her hair was again?"_

_"As purple as those shorts you used to wear, PoinDexter."_

_"Ahh yes, a sultry beauty with colored hair is all a man needs."_ Edd said, looking off in a daydream.

_"Hey Hey Hey! I'm the one telling the story! Wait your turn."_

_"Very well, I am indeed intrigued to hear how it went. Please continue."_

_"So there I was, sitting all nice and handsome working the ticket booth like I had been doing. Handing out tickets with a smile on my face like always, when my brother was all 'Hey pipsqueak, go get my cigars from the whailer!' _"

_"Wait...whailer?"_ Johnny added, now gathering himself.

_"Yeah, that's what we called the hollowed out whale trailer he lived in, now stop interrupting! Now, he bosses me around a lot so I didn't think much of it, So I go get his pack of cigars from the Whailer. When I get back to my booth, I noticed no one was coming for tickets anymore. Like a whole 15 minutes walked by and not a soul came up. I decided not to question it cause I was getting paid regardless, y'know? So I start watching videos on my phone for a while when I hear someone start tapping on the counter. I look up and there she was: a purple haired dame with a cute face and a Pikachu hoodie, with a nose piercing to boot. So I ask her how many tickets she wants."_

_"Tickets? Just one I guess." _the purple haired girl said.

_"Well yeah, it's a ticket booth."_

_"Y'know, I was wondering what that sign originally said."_ She said, pointing upward.

Eddy had to leave the ticket booth to see what she meant and was not disappointed. The sign above his booth had red sharpie scribbled over the word **TICKETS**, and taking its place was black sharpie with **KISSING BOOTH** written in bad hand writing. This realization made Eddy's face turn bright red as he snapped backward at his brother who was working his own booth a few meters away. Eddy's Brother tapped out the ashes from the cigar he was smoking and gave his little brother a wink before mouthing _'you're welcome'_. Eddy snapped back to see the girl in the Pikachu hoodie blowing a bubble with the gum she was chewing, one of her eyebrows raised. Eddy also noticed that the girl also had a dollar bill in her hand. This realization made Eddys sweat bullets as he tried to talk.

_"S-so you wanna lock lips with ole Lip Kissin Eddy, huh?"_ he said while pointing his thumbs at himself.

While he was more nervous than he had ever been, Eddy couldn't deny one solid fact: this girl was cute. So he tried his best to keep his composure while he made his way back to the inside of his booth. The girl said nothing as she placed the dollar bill on his counter with her finger, slid it towards him, and slowly nodded her head. Eddy tried to keep his composure as he grabbed her hand and guided the bill back towards her.

_"F-for a doll as cute as you? First one's free."_ he managed to speak with just enough confidence to convince her.

The girl smirked and put the bill back into her hoodie pocket before leaning forward and put her elbows up on the counter.

_"Name's Gabbi."_ she said, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

Eddy gathered up as much courage as he could, his very first voluntary kiss was going to be with a stranger; and honestly, he didn't mind. He puckered his own lips and moved forward, it didn't take long before his lips met hers. Eddy and Gabbi pressed against each other's lips for a solid 30 seconds for Gabbi eventually pulled away. Eddy, still mesmerized by how amazing that kiss was, was still puckered up against the air, eyes still closed. The sight of which made Gabbi giggle, the sound of her giggling snapped Eddy back to reality, as he blinked quickly and pulled back.

_"Well uhm, Eddy was it?"_

He nodded, trying his best to give a cocky smile.

_"I've got a hundred dollar bill in my pocket, I'm gonna go make change then you can help me spend the rest."_ Gabbi said with a wink.

Eddy simply raised one eyebrow and nodded his head in agreement before she walked away.

_"Nice."_

_"Ah!...what the fuck are you doing here."_

_"What? Can't a guy watch his little brother enjoy his first kiss?"_

_"That wasn't my first kiss, asshole."_

_"Acting like that, it might as well've been. You managed to convince that girl you're a virgin, I wish i still had that charm."_

_"..."_

_" ...oh my God."_

_"Shut the fuck up."_

_"Pipsqueak hasn't popped his cherry! Ain't that cute!"_ Eddy's brother said, giving Eddy a noogie.

_"Get Offa Me! The girl's from the Cul De Sac just weren't enough for a man like me, is all."_

_"Oh yeah I'm sure. Don't worry little brother, big bros gonna help ya swipe that V-card of yours."_ He said, flicking what was left of his cigar.

_"What happened next, Edboy?"_ Rolf asked, finishing off the rest of the food Kevin had prepared.

_"Well I'll tell ya, Stretch. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, couldn't sell anymore tickets because my brother ruined my sign but I wasn't complaining. It was around 7 and my shift was over so I went back to the Whailer after a hard days work. My brother got off an hour after me and came in while I was eating some grub and watching TV. We chilled and played videogames for about 2 hours before my bro got up and started stretching."_

_"Alright, I'm about to head out."_ Big bro said, getting up from his seat.

Eddy got ready to leave with him and was putting his shoes on before Big Bro stopped him.

_"Nu uh shortstack, you're stayin right there."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Didn't I tell ya? Big Bro's gonna help ya out."_ he said before lighting a cigarette and departing.

For the next 15 minutes Eddy was filled with questions.

_'What the fuck does that mean?'_

_'Where is he going?'_

_'What the fuck?'_

Eddy eventually talked himself into going to find his brother. He laced up his sneakers and grabbed to the doorknob, Eddy opened the door to find a familiar Pikachu hoodied girl staring blankly at him. Her fist was in the air as she was preparing to knock before Eddy opened the door just before she could.

The two of them blinked at one another before Eddy tried to speak.

_"Wha-"_

He didn't even mange to get that much out before Gabbi grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him into the Whailer. Eddy fell back and landed on the pull out couch in the room, Gabbi now mounting him. The next few hours of Eddy's life were filled with heavy kissing, necking, biting, and moaning.

Eddy layed back on Kevin's couch, giving himself a pat on the back.

_"Well? What next?"_ Double D questioned, stopping his gaming at some point to listen fully to Eddy's story.

Eddy didn't want his friends to know that was the end of the story, so he lied.

_"Sorry boys, a gentleman never kisses and tells."_

Eddy's response was met with boo's and jeers. To which Eddy was thankful for.

_"Alright men, I think I'm gonna get Sarah and scram.__"_ Jimmy said now that Johnny was conscious enough to handle himself.

The boy's decided to see Jimmy out as they all exited Kevin's man cave and piled in the living room. In the living room they found Sarah passed out drunk, Lee Kanker having already left, the front door flung open as the cold summer air came rushing in, and the most noticable of all, Nazz crying.

Their fun times suddenly brought to a halt, as the boys faces were all filled with curiosity.

_"Nazz, what's the matter?"_ Double D said, kneeling down and embracing her in a hug.

Nazz wouldn't dare embarrassing herself any further by trying to speak when she was so upset, she just pointed down the hall.

The boys checked each door one by one to see what the cause of the commotion was. Double D got assigned to check the last door on the right, as he swung it open he was met with a sight he wasn't unfamiliar with but still peculiar.

Marie, his beloved girlfriend, frantically trying to put her clothes on.

Marie looked up at Edd with pure horror in her one visible eye and Double D stared her up and down.

Double D, being the naive man he's always been assumed Marie was taking her clothes **off**, for **him**.

_"M-marie, as much as I enjoy your form, now isn't the time, poor Nazz is in pure distraught. And you should really be careful, the door was unlocked and anyone could...have..."_

Double D's whole world came shattering apart as his peripheral vision finally let him notice his friend Kevin in the corner of the room, also putting his clothes on.

Double D looked from Marie to Kevin and back again, slowly realizing what was happening as his eyes widened.

Marie was tearing up as she held her pants in her hand, not knowing of anything she could possibly say. It didn't take the other boys very long before they all gathered to the room and it took them even less time to piece together what was happening.

_"Dude..."_ said Jimmy.

_"Mother fucker."_ growled Eddy.

_"No way."_ chimed Johnny.

_"Sad times are upon us."_ Rolf added in a serious tone.

Kevin didn't say anything, completely ignoring everything and everyone around him as he strugled to buckle up his pants. As soon as they were on, he ran past everyone that was blocking his way and barrelled his way to the living room. Finding nothing but a passed out Sarah, Kevin ran outside just in time to see Nazz dawn his motor cycle helmet and revved his bike. Nazz looked at Kevin with tears and hatred in her eyes and drove off into the night, leaving Kevin with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Back in Kevin's room, Double D no longer looked at Marie, he didn't look at anyone, he just dropped his head to the ground.

Having been an adept learner since birth, it was shocking that it took Edd the longest time to piece together what had happened, and what had been happening for what could only have been since he left for his trip.

_"Oh..."_ He said to himself, forcing a smile through the pain.

Marie herself was now pouring tears as she stood wearing nothing but a tank top and panties, fully exposed now physically and personally. Marie couldn't care less what the other boys saw or what they were thinking, the only thoughts filling her mind was of every single moment she spent with Double D, and how her actions have led to her never getting another one of these moments again. The most prominent memory filling Marie's head was of the first time she ever layed eyes on Double D, her and her sisters looking over the fence at 3 little boys being excluded from every activy with the others. She remembered that no matter how bad it got for the 3 little boys, one of them never faltered, never gave up. The Edd with two D's eradicated an emotion a young Marie truly needed at the time. Hope.

And now before her very eyes, Marie saw the older face of that little boy broken, completely drained of hope. The site of it was enough to rip her heart from her chest. Marie took one step towards Double D and was greeted my him taking one step away from her. Double D was still looking at the ground, still not fully accepting the reality of the situation. Seeing the first person to ever accept her for who she is repulsed by her caused Marie to stream tears down her own face. She watched as Double D took another step away from her after another before turning and sprinting past all of his friends and outside. The boys of the Cul De Sac were too taken back to try to stop him, all except Eddy, who began sprinting to his friend at break neck speed.

One thing Double D was never really good at, was running, as he didn't get very far before Eddy caught up to him. Eddy managed to get in front of Edd and stopped him from running God knows where. He caught Double D into a bear hug and tried his best to restrain him, Eddy's grip was only broken by Double D's elbow colliding with his temple, causing Eddy's vision to blur and his grip disappeared. Double D then ran, not to his house but into the woods, and he didn't stop until he was far gone from everyone's vision. The other boys gathered around Eddy and helped him up, Eddy gathered himself and dusted himself off before noticing in all the commotion, Double D's ski hat had fallen off. Eddy picked it up and gripped it in his hand, hearing footsteps behind them, the boys turned back to see Kevin still standing in his yard, still dumfounded. Marie now found herself on the doorstep, still crying. The both of them stared blankly in the directions that their former lovers were one visible. The boys all looked at one another and decided this was no longer something they could help, they said their goodbyes and all went home, all except Eddy.

Eddy had walked back in the direction of Kevin's house and was now face to face with the former Cul De Sac bully, Kevin looked back at Eddy and with sorrow in his eyes growled _"Do it"_ through clenched teeth. Eddy didn't hesitate to send an uppercut flying into Kevins jaw, knocking his head upward with enough force to send him to the ground. Not missing a beat, Eddy then walked over to Marie, she only looked at him eyes full of nothing but pain. Eddy then sent his fist towards Marie's face and Marie gave no attempt to dodge it. Eddy's fist stopped just before her face, revealing the ski hat he had clenched in his fist. The sight of this ski hat took all the power Marie had left, as she fell to her knees. Eddy looked down at her and said one thing before dashing into the woods after his friend.

_"You did this."_

After searching the woods til early morning, continuing the search til night again, and several police searches as well, everything came up short.

Double D was gone, and no one could find him.

Eddy's break at work was almost over, his train of thought was halted as he got up from his seat and put his towel back in his pocket. He stretched and began walking before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Eddy's father Jack stopped his son and spoke.

_"That's enough for today, squirt. Why don't you take off for the day."_

Eddy looked to see he still had plenty of work to do, and looked back at his father with a confused look.

_"Don't give me that look, you've already done enough work for 3 of my men at half the pay, get on out of here."_ he insisted.

Eddy shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his work locker.

One of Jack's co-workers stopped to question him

_"Why'd you send the squirt off so early?"_ he asked.

_"You'll understand when you have kids."_ Jack answered.

_"My son hasn't been himself lately, and I ain't gonna watch him kill himself at work trying to ease his pain."_

Eddy gathered his belongings and began his treck home, he plugged his earphones in but didn't get the chance to turn his music on before his phone began to ring

**[Call from Ed]**

**_End._**

_**Author's Notes: **I'm back guys, and I'm pretty sure I'm here to stay, I've got lots of ideas for how this story will go and plenty of time on my hands, so I hope lots of you will join me for the ride._

_Stay weird, guys._


	2. Chapter 2

**-2:30 p.m.-**

-**Peach**** Creek Limits-**

Eddy kept his fists clenched in the pockets of his burgundy leather jacket as he walked his depressingly long path. His dad let him off work early, so he and Ed made plans to once again go searching for their missing friend.

Ed and May's apartment lie outside of their childhood town, Eddy could've easily taken a bus but he chose to walk the 10 mile path. His feet were aching, his stomach growling, his energy draining, but from the look on his face one would assume Eddy was seconds from taking off in a sprint. Over the years, he had learned a very valuable skill: how to bottle and reuse his anger. The sheer amount of anger and frustration he had built up while at work was enough to completely ignore his hunger and fatigue, just long enough to make it to Ed's.

**Antonucci Apartments**

Eddy nodded at Mr.Antonucci from his office window on his way past, after he and Ed's last manhunt they became familiar with him and recognized the landlord as their friend, and them his.

Walking up the stairs, Eddy now stood at the door of room 140. The teenager raised his fist to knock as all of the walking he'd been doing had taken its toll. Eddy's stamina gave out as he passed out with a thud against the door.

_"...Ed?"_ the blonde haired Kanker sister asked.

_"Yes?" _the aubrun hair Ed responded_, _lowering the comic he was reading.

_"Did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

May decided to investigate the cause of the noise herself as she entered the still box filled living room. May couldn't find any evidence of person in the apartment so she decided to check the room floor. Turning the doorknob, May was met with the door pushing itself open, and an unconscious Eddy falling towards her.

_"E...ED!"_ she screamed, catching Eddy in her arms.

Ed didn't hesitate to respond to her call, rushing to the door._"What the.."_ he stopped and qiestioned for a second before running and taking Eddy from him.

_"Take him to the couch."_

Ed followed orders as he lay he friend across their couch. May checked Eddy's forehead to find that he had a fever.

_"Go get the ice pack from the box beside the bathroom, Ed."_

As Ed went to retrieve the ice pack, May took notice that the tips of Eddy's white sneakers had red stains in them.

_'No fuckin way..."_ she thought to herself, untying his shoes and taking them off.

Ed came back just in time for the both of them to see that her suspicion was true. Eddys white socks were stained with blood, not enough for the hospital to get involved, but enough for him to need to stay off his feet for a few days.

_"He walked here..."_ Ed said coldly, handing May the icepack.

May placed it calmly on Eddy's forehead before responding.

_"You said that like he's done this before."_

_"He has, or at least he tried. Last time he met me here he had just gotten off work and texted me that he was on his way. He showed up a few minutes later as I was taking the trash out. Rolf had given him a ride, but at that time of day Rolf should've been working on his hay farm a few miles from the Cul De Sac."_

_"Ohhh, he must've seen Eddy walking."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Never knew the little guy was so self destructive."_

_"Call me 'little guy' again and I'll show you some destruction."_

Ed and May were taken back by Eddy's words as he pushed her hand aside and held the ice pack himself before sitting up.

_"Eddy!" _Ed shouted with a goofy grin.

_"Dumbass!"_ Eddy shouted back, mimicking his grin.

_"Did you really wall here?"_

_"You bet."_

_"That's like, at least 10 miles."_

_"I'm aware, Kanker."_

Eddy tried to get up to stretch but the surge of pain he felt from his toes to his hips when his feet hit the ground sent him right back down.

_"Fuck, guess passing out ate up the rest of my rage."_ he said, slightly tearing up from the pain.

_"Maybe shouldn't have walked 10 miles."_ May added, walking back to their room.

_"Maybe kiss my ass."_ Eddy replied.

Eddy looked at Ed to find the teen staring bullets at his blood soaked socks. Eddy wiggled his toes only to be met with more pain, as he grindes his teeth. Seeing this caused Ed to make a look of worry, Eddy noticed. He looked around the room and found that he and May had already set up their living room TV and game station.

_"Say uh, if we're gonna go looking for sockhead anytime soon, I gotta get my rage back up. Wanna kick my ass in Street Fighter?__"_ Eddy asked, motioning towards the TV.

Ed knew full well this was just an attempt to calm his nerves, but he could never resist the chance to dominate in a fighting game. A smile found it's way onto Ed's face as he started setting up the game.

**-Meanwhile-**

_"Hey__ there, kids! Game's simple, get one dart through one ring and win any of these prizes!"_ the carnie yelled as carnival goers walked by.

Despite the yelling, no one seemed to take the bait. As not even one person stopped at the dart booth.

_"Shame, seems they've figured out I out positive magnets in the needle of the darts and negative ones in the rings" _

_"Looks like you're gonna have to come up with a new trick, dude."_

_"Hey newbies! If the booths going slow you're free to clock off!"_ one of the Mondo'aGoGo mascots yelled while holding up his costume head.

The smartest of the Eds, Eddward, gave a disappointed sigh as he put up the **closed** sign on his booth.

Nazz, the beauty of Peach Creak, gave him a pat on the back.

_"No worries Double D, you'll think of some other wacky thing to do."_ she said as the two teens walked off.

After Double D stormed off into the woods after the events of Kevin's party, he found himself running nonstop for a solid 2 hours. Of all the Eds, Doube D had shown the utmost in stamina. Throughout highschool he didn't feel any innate desire for muscle or strength, all he wanted to improve on was his stamina, and that's exactly what he had done. He charged through the woods as the trees became fewer and fewer, not caring whether or not he hit one, only wanting to get as far away from the situation he had walked in on as possible. He had been running full speed, eyes closed, and by the time he stopped he found himself no longer in Peach Creak.

He decided he had run far enough when he no longer felt leaves and dirt beneath his feet, instead being replaced by hard asphalt. Double D was slightly blinded be the big neon lights above him. The lights read **_"Pendelton Inn"_**, a hotel that he knew resided in Lemon Brook, the rival town on Peach Creek.

Double D sighed, in the heat of the moment he had run clear out of town, something he wasn't unfamiliar with. Luckily he had his wallet on him, he decided it wouldn't hurt to stay here for the night. He walked into the lobby and approached the counter, were a large man with a big red beard watched his approach.

_"Hello there, sir. My name is Edward and I'd like a room please."_

_"Sure kid, name's Ward. How long you plan on staying?"_ the large man replied.

Double D pondered a minute. _'Good question."_ he thought. _"At least until morning I suppose, but I can't stay too long or else mother and father will be upset, and Marie would be worried if..."_ Double D's train of thought lead him directly where her didn't want to be, as he froze.

_"Kid? Kid you alright?"_

Double D snapped out of trance, he blink several times to find his vision had blurred. Upon his deeo thought, the teenager had unconsciously started crying.

_"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

_"Look, you'll be in room __401_, _we can just discus everything else in the morning." _Ward saying, looking rightfully concerned as he dangled the keys in front of Edd.

_"...thank you."_ Double D replied, more embarrassed than he'd been in a long time.

Taking the elevator, Double D's stamina finally began to take its toll as he desired a shower and a rest. He unlocked the door to his room just as the door to room #402 began to open. Double D stared blankly as his childhood friend, Nazz walked out the door. Her mascara smeared across her face, holding a bike helmet and an empty McDonald's bag, Nazz noticed Edd looking at him and shot him a dirty look. This look was enough to make Double D dart his gaze towards his door and push it open, he entered his room and got exactly 4 paces in before hearing his name.

_"Wait... Double D?"_ Nazz called out, now standing just outside his door.

Double D flicked the light to his room the light to his room on and turned around, still slightly disturbed by Nazz.

_"Hello, Nazz. I'm sorry if I overstepped just now, its just that I didn't expect to see-"_

_"No no its cool dude, I just didn't recognize you without your hat."_

Double D's hands shot towards his head, and was shocked to only feel his hair.

_"Oh my..."_ he said, now embarrassed.

_"Its chill, sorry about the mean look, girl's gotta be tough, y'know?"_

_"Yes thats quite alright."_

The two of them avoided the questions that they already knew the answer to, they were here for the exact same reason.

_"So uh, you wanna come with?"_

_"With where?"_

_"Gonna go grab some comfort food, I could use some company_.

Edd looked down once again at the empty bag of McDonald's she was holding, then back at her.

_"Don't judge me, I eat when I'm sad"_

_"Fair enough."_ he said on his way out the door.

**_End._**

**Author's notes****:** Man, this is slowly turning into a Double D story instead of EddyLee huh? But unraveling one story may lead into another, y'know?

Stay weird, guys.


	3. Stubborn Love chp3

**-****4:00 p.m.-**

The sound of wind soaring past her had grown to be a comfort for the Scarlett haired Kanker sister as she zoomed down the highway on her new bike. She had been gone on yet another alcohol run for her sister, and didn't mind the drive one bit.

Since the party, Marie had yet to leave her room, drowning herself in bottle after bottle of Rosé wine, the one alcohol their mother had let them drink when they were younger.

Lee's fast paced drive calmed as she cruised into the trailer park, taking her time driving past all of the trailers until she reached hers. Parking her bike, Lee made it to the screen door before being stopped by headlights blaring up behind her. Lee seemed unsurprised by the headlights, in fact, she seemed ready to deal with what caused them.

Kevin was met with the piercing eyes of a Kanker when he emerged from the vehicle, and he knew better than to get less than a few meters from her.

Lee brushed her hair out of her face and greeted Kevin the nicest way she could.

_"You got 3 seconds to get tha hell off my property before you catch two to the chin, asshole."_

Kevin didn't react to the threat but knew she meant it, he remained where he stood.

_"She don't wanna see you, and thats tha-"_

_"I ain't here for her."_ Kevin said firmly, motioning towards the motorcycle.

_"I want my bike back, bitch."_

_"Ha! Tough shit. The screw with the Kanker Sisters you're bound to lose and thing or two."_ Lee replied, reaching into her hoodie pocket.

_"I didn't come her to ask nicely."_ he answered, moving towards her.

He only managed to make it a few steps before his vision was blocked by cold steel across the ridge of his nose. Kevin fell backwards, the hood of his mustang stopping him from hitting the floor.

Blood began to poor from the point of impact and blinded his right eye.

_"What the FUCK!"_ Kevin used his good eye to see Lee wiping off her silver knuckles and re-clenching them back into her fist, before winking at him.

_"I thought you were a boxer..."_ Kevin said, rage filling in him.

_"If I wasn't you'd probably have your bike back now wouldn'tcha?"_

_"Boxers don't use weapons."_

_"This look like a ring to you?" _she said with a smirk.

Kevin couldn't hold himself back any longer and went to attack Lee, only to be stopped by his own instincts, that and Lee winding up to swing again.

Accepting defeat, Kevin crookedly walked back to his car, turning just as he was about to get in.

_"Listen, has she asked about me any?"_

Lee's eyes widen out of pure confusion before bursting out with laughter, enough to make her drop her bag.

_"Oh shit!" _she said, picking up the bag that now contained broken glass and flooding wine.

Lee rushed into her trailer before giving Kevin a middle finger and closing the door.

Kevin looked over to his bike, then to the window that her knew belonged to Marie, and back to his bike.

_"Nother time I guess."_ he said before driving off.

Lee quickly ran into her kitchen and grabbed an empty cup, letting what was left of the wine pour into it.

She then gave a sigh before walking up the stairs to the room Marie had been.

_*knock knock*__"I gotcha more of the good stuff Sis."_ Lee's words were met with silence.

She sat the cup down the pressed her back against the door, she then sank down onto her butt.

Lee felt a twitch of pain on her fingers and checked to find that the impact of using the silver knuckles left a cut on her ring finger.

_'Damn...'_ she thought.

_"That ex uh yers came by, Kevin. Had to pop him in-between the eyes one time but I made him leave..."_

_Lee was once again met with silence._

_"May says her and the Big Guy are doing okay, they been going out of man hunts looking for that boy for ya."__"If you ignore how it ended, that party was pretty fun, the 3 of us haven't laughed that much since we taught May about anatomy."__"I'm sure we'll all laugh again once we find that man of yers."_

Lee began to tear up, sipping in the wine herself.

_"Hopefully we find em soon... cuz I can't take not hearing my sister's laugh anymore."_

Lee's face fell into her hands as tears began pouring down her face.

_"I don't mean to be mean to __be mean to ya, and I'm sorry if I ever came off that way..."_

_"I ain't got any idea what you're going through, but I wantcha to know I'll be right here every step of the way. I ain't too cold to where I can't listen to my sister's problems."_

Unbeknownst to Lee, the reason her words were met with silence was because there was no one to hear them, the room Lee was sitting in front of had no one inside, only an open window.

**-4:15 p.m.-**

**-Double D's house-**

Marie stood, no makeup, hair messy, only wearing a tank top and boxer shorts in front of Double D's home. She didn't know what she was doing there, all she knew is that this is where her feet lead her. She walked around back and climbed up to Double D's room, entering from the unlocked window.

_"You always kept it unlocked didn't you?"_ she spoke to herself.

_"Just in case I ever wanted to visit you..." _Marie's face already began pouring tears as she made her way to his bed.

She sat on the edge and placed her hand on a the sheets.

_"This is where it happened..._

_This is where you made a woman outta me." _Marie clenched the sheets as she could no longer see from the tears in her eyes.

_"So who was it that made a **slut** outta me!"_ she buried her face into the green sheets and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She continually punched the bed over and over as she continued screaming. She remembered Edd saying something about him coming home from his trip early and his parents wouldn't be back for another month, so she knew there was no one home to hear her.

_"Yeah...*sniff* he came home early to see **me**."_ she said out loud, now done with her fit.

She lay on her side, think back to all the times she let Kevin touch her, and the more she thought of it the more she became disgusted with herself.

_"The fuck am I crying for? I should be happy that Edd doesn't have to deal with having a whore for a girlfriend anymore.__"_ as Marie spoke she dug her fingernails I the her shoulders.

_"I don't care if I even see that shovel chin asshole again, but who am I to say anything, I FUCKING LET HIM DO FOR GOD'S SAKE__!__"_

Blood now began dripping from the clawing of Marie's nails into her shoulders, and she didn't show any signs of stopping.

That is, until a light switch flipping on caught her by surprise.

Marie jumped up from the bed and turned to see a familiar set of faces staring daggers at her.

Ed, May, and Eddy.

**_End._**


	4. chp 4

**-4:30 p.m.-**

**-Continuing from where we last left Double D and Nazz-**

The door to Double D's hotel room flung open as he carried several half empty bags of fast food in one hand and a half-unconscious Nazz in the other. Having struggled with his keys for a solid several minutes, getting out of the cool air felt like a dream. He set the bags down on the computer desk and gently layed Nazz down on one of the beds. He then noticed something.

Double D sniffed the air a bit before clinching his nose.

_"Oh dear..." _he quickly hurried to the shower after realizing he'd been running for a solid two hours prior and stunk to high heavens.

Nazz began coming to as she heard the muffled shower sounds.

_"Kevinnnn I told you not to..to..." _reality came to her all at once as she realized she was no longer in her family home with Kevin.

Nazz threw the left side of her head into her pillow and grabbed her stomach, turns out eating several orders of McDonald's wasn't the best for her stomach. The groaning of her tummy was just enough to over shadow the aching in her chest. Double D was absolutely distraught when he saw the aftermath of what Marie and Nazz had done, but Nazz saw the **_action_** of it. She got a front row seat of her boyfriend of several years inside of another girl. The same girl that had been giving her shit in her childhood, the same girl that always looked at her as if she was a lost dog, the same girl that stole her childhood crush.

Nazz popped up having gotten to that thought.

_'Oh yeaaaahhhh...' _she thought to herself and she grasped her forehead.

_'I had such a crush on Double D back in the day. I never told him about it cause I figured he'd had enough of girls pushing themselves on him.'_

Nazz then remembered an important variable.

Double D was in the shower, a few meters away from her. He was _naked_. And he's the ex boyfriend of the girl that just fucked her ex boyfriend.

A childlike smirk crept acoss the 18 year olds face and she got up from the bed. The only feeling that could momentarily wipe away any pain in a person's heart had made it's way to Nazz: **horny.**

Lucky for her, Double D was in such a hurry to get himself clean that he had left the bathroom door unlocked.

Nazz slowly opened it and entered unbeknownst to Edd because he was softly singing _"Mr. Blue Sky" _to himself. She saw his silhouette through the blurred shower curtain but was still able to make out just how much more muscle Double D had gained over the years. Always being the weakest and skinniest of the Eds, the Double D now is still relatively small compared to the other two, and despite that his abs were as clear as day and his chest was muscular enough to flex. The already horny Nazz took this sight as the kast straw as quietly stripped off her clothes. She then didn't hesitate to rip the shower curtain away, scaring the daylights out of Edd.

_"Augh!...Nazz! What...are...you..."_ Double D's already pounding heart was now beating out of his ears at the sight before him.

This didn't last long though as he put his hands in front of his eyes and turned away.

_"My apologies for taking too long Nazz, I was under the impression__ you were-mmph**!' **_his words were interrupted by her hand covering his mouth.

Edd hadn't noticed that while he was talking Nazz had made her way to him, as they were less than a foot apart..

One million thoughts were running through Double D's head.

_*Oh my God whats happening??"_

_"Isn't she drunk?"_

_"She smells like McDonald's "_

_"Is this ch...cheating..."_

Double D's hands dropped down upon realizing where his train of thought had taken him once again.

He bit down on his inner cheek hoping his best as to not succumb to his emotions in front of Nazz.

This was a losing battle, as Edd couldn't help but shake and breath heavy as the tears began to stream down his face, Nazz still had her hand over his mouth with her head held low.

Double D only prayed that the shower stream would provide enough cover for him to hide his pain. He looked and was taken back by Nazz as she looked up at him, biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed as tears began pour from her eyes as well. She moved her hand away from his mouth and forced a smile, which quickly faded.

_"You too huh?..." _she managed to get out before dropping to her knees, Edd didn't hesitate to drop down with her.

Nazz took no time in pushing her face into Double D's chest, fully letting her emotions out. Double D held her as tight as he could as he let his tears pour down onto the top of her head. Nazz cried loudly and melancholy, her mascara made a stream down her cheeks as she sobbed. Edd's flow of tears hadn't slowed up in the slightest ad he clenched Nazz into his arms and sobbed with her.

This continued for a full 5 minutes, before long both the teens tears had dried as they continued to hold each other as the hot shower water poured down.

_"Heh.." _Double D chuckled.

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"I've never showered for this long, the water in my home would never stay hot for long."_

_"Hehe...I was never a fan of showers, I'd just soak in the tub with a bath bomb or two for a while." _she recalled, her cheek pressed up against Edd's chest.

_"Oh yes! I remember when I was having the filthiest day of my life you offered me your shower."_

_"Dude I'll never forget that day, you were covered head to toe in dirt and shit. How come you never used it?"_

_"Well you had your undergarments all over the place! I felt unnerved, so to speak."_

_"Dude those were my moms! My tits weren't that big back then."_

_"I realized that, years later..."_

_"They're about that big now , see?"_

Nazz took Double D's hand and guided it to grip her breast.

Double D tried his utmost to keep his composure.

_"Uh...Yes, yes they are indeed bigger hehe."_

_*No no no no no no n-*_

But his hormonal body couldn't help itself, as he started it get hard.

Nazz's head shot up at Double D as she felt his now hard member against her stomach.

She looked to the right, then back to Double D then to the right once more before looking back at him and smiling before positioning herself lower.

Double D's body wouldn't listen to him and moved on its own, as he slightly spread his legs to give her more room.

His dick sprang up when Nazz moved her stomach and found itself smothered firmly between Nazz's boobs. Nazz felt his dick get harder as she pressed her boobs against it.

_*Oh I've done this before.*_ she thought to herself as she took her tits into a hug and began bouncing them up and down.

Edd and Marie had done many things in their time together, but they hadn't done **this**_._

He couldn't help but throw his head back and lose himself with the pleasure. Nazz continued to titfuck him while bobbing her head on the tip of his dick. Ed beat Double D in girth, but Double D won in length, he was a full 9 inches, just enough to feel Nazz's boobs and mouth simultaneously.

Every so often Nazz would stop her motion and keep the head of his dick into her mouth as she swirled her tongue around it over and over, and every time she did Edd let out a soft yelp. Every small noise that Double D let out made Nazz more and more enthusiastic with her motions. This didn't last long however, as almost as soon as she started the titfuck she felt a blast of hot liquid shoot into her mouth. The surprised Nazz enough to make her jump back and cough slightly, she didn't stay backed away for very as she quickly began stroking his dick up and down as the last few spurts of cum came out. Nazz didn't hesitate to lean back in and lick up all of the mess they had made together, she took his dick into her mouth one last time and swiveled her tongue around the tip again before backing away and giving it a light kiss before sitting up.

Nazz was used to always pleasing Kevin and looking up to see his trademark smirk, when she looked up at Edd she was met with him covering his beat red face.

She began to think she had done something wrong just before Double D moved his hands and smiled at her.

_"My apologies... I seem to have a severe problem with premature ejaculation."_

Nazz stared at Double D blankly for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

_"Dude, please never say the word 'ejaculate' to me ever again hahaha!"_

Double D didn't respond, he only had his mind on her body. As Nazz laughed and giggled, her breasts bounced up and down. One thing about Double D that both the other Eds know, he's a tits man.

Nazz's laughter was interrupted by Double D's hands on her arms and he pulled her into a kiss. She was taken back at first but quickly began kissing him back. Nazz noticed that Edd had gotten hard again and began stroking him and they kissed. Double D stood up and picked Nazz up off the ground as he exited the shower, they tongues never unlocking. He carried her back into the hotel room and laid her carefully on the bed before joining her, it was clear to these two at that very moment that they were in for a fun night.

**_The End._**


End file.
